rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Free Agents 2
Free Agents 2 is the forty-eighth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Free Agents and XXX: Dirty 30 format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It is also the eighteenth season of Generation 3. The season followed Big Brother International. The cast of 28 players competed as individuals, pairs and as teams throughout the season. Each challenge was revealed to either be an individual day, pair day or team day at which a select number of players were randomly chosen to be captains and choose either their teammates or their partners. The winners earned safety from Elimination while the losers faced the Double Cross where 2 players would pull the XX and earn the ability to nominate 2 players for elimination against the 2 voted in by the challenge winners. In the end, Christian_ defeated Lemjam6, DBWs, and Patrick319 in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Free Agents 2 opened on TBA and were open for roughly a week. TBA people applied for the season and 28 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from TBA to TBA. Notable Snubs Cast |} Trio Trials Before the first challenge, all 28 contestants were instructed to secretly form a trio with two other players of their choice. The final trio with all three of their players remaining in the game would each win one round of immunity. However, the last pair standing in the game would also each win one round of immunity as well. The remaining player not included in any of the nine trios was not eligible for either immunity. After the conclusion of the eliminations in Episode 6 however, the two remaining trios each lost a member, thus leaving no trios eligible for the round of immunity. After the conclusion of the eliminations in Episode 11, two of the three remaining pairs each lost a member, thus leaving one remaining pair eligible for the round of immunity. For being part of the sole surviving pair, Christian_ and DBWs were each granted immunity from Episode 12 Double Cross and Elimination. Elimination chart *As Noxity failed to submit a list of who he would send into the elimination if he pulled the Double Cross, and was not present at the elimination to make a selection live, he was sent into the elimination instead. *After controversy arose at the elimination of who had won, Skyler_TW chose to quit rather than participate in a redo. *As a reward for being the last pair standing, Christian_ and DBWs were granted immunity from the Final 6 Double Cross and Elimination. *For pulling the Golden Double Cross, Christian_ was granted the ability to choose the match-ups for the final elimination. Christian_ chose Lemjam6 vs mysterygame2 and IceBeast vs Patrick319. Episode Progress Voting Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 3, 5, 9 | | |} Pair challenges *Episodes: 2, 4, 8, 11 | | | | | |} Individual challenges *Episodes: 1, 6, 7, 10, 12, 13 Players in Double Cross Elimination advantages *No advantages were given out for Episode 8 as a result of Skyler_TW quitting and Absol refusing to give out an advantage after his elimination. *As Episode 12 saw the four non-immune contestants going straight into the elimination, mysterygame2 and Patrick319's advantages were unable to be used and instead were applied to the finale. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.